The catalytic conversion of a hydrocarbon feed into aromatic compounds, referred to as aromatization, is an important industrial process used to produce fundamental building block chemicals on which a large portion of the chemical industry is based. The aromatization reactions can include the dehydrogenation, isomerization, and hydrocracking of hydrocarbons, each of which produces certain aromatic compounds. These reactions are generally conducted in one or more aromatization reactors containing aromatization catalysts. These aromatization catalysts have increased conversion rates for the reaction, increased selectivity to the desired aromatic compounds, or both. However, one pitfall of aromatization catalysts is the occurrence of cracking reactions concurrently with aromatization reactions. While under commercial aromatization conditions, the aromatization catalysts slowly lose activity as evidenced by a reduction in conversion rates and an increase in reactor temperature required to maintain conversion. The increased reactor temperature combined with the aging of the catalyst can lead to an increase in cracking reactions as the aromatization catalyst ages. The increase in cracking reactions can be measured as a loss of selectivity to desired products. Because cracking reactions downgrade a valuable hydrocarbon feed priced according to unleaded gasoline benchmarks to lower value products priced according to fuel value, an increase in cracking reactions, particularly when approaching end-of-run, has a significant impact on the economics of aromatization. Thus, there is an ongoing need to improve aromatization catalysts.